Not Applicable
Not Applicable
This invention relates to pet carriers, specifically to pet carriers that are worn by a person to provide hands-free wear and multi-functional use.
The use of multifunctional pet carriers is known in the prior art. Pet carriers can be uncomfortable to pets and to the person carrying the pet. The pet carrier should provide a comfortable ride for the pet as well as a secure feeling. When a pet is held close to the person""s body and the pet is held securely from the front of the pet to the hindquarters, such as when a person has both hands and arms Wrapped under the pet and around the pet""s side, the pet usually is content and comfortable to be held for long periods of time. The pet held this way controls the pet""s body movement and creates the security of not falling. The greater area of a pet""s body that is supported the greater amount of comfort and security. The underside of the carrier should be soft and simulate the length of a person""s arm and hand in a manner that usually the pet is held.
Prior Art shows carriers either worn in front of a person""s body or on the person""s back. Additional Prior Art also shows means to use shoulder straps or handles. The person can increase their comfort of carrying the pet by being able to change to all various forms of position. As a backpack, as a shoulder carrier, as a handbag and as a pack worn close to the person""s abdomen. Wearing the pet close to person""s body also keeps the pet calmer, since it simulates the same way a person would hold the pet in their arms. When riding in a vehicle the person can wear the pet adjacent to the abdomen to keep the pet secure in person""s lap. For vehicle use the straps can be looped over the headrest or bucket seat to keep pet secured within vehicle.
More specifically, pet carriers heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of carrying objects are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, box shaped carriers, as in U.S. Pat. No. 5,445,302 to Holtorf (1995) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,277,148 to Rossignol (1994) show carriers worn on the front of a person""s body. The containers are cumbersome and can get in the way of the person wearing the carrier. The pet is not supported with-in and as the person leans, bends or turns the pet can slide back to front and side to side. Box shaped containers decrease the person""s range of arm movement. Being unable to see directly in front of body when picking up objects as on a table or counter.
U.S. Pat. No. D322,695 to LaDue (1991) and U.S. Pat. No. D334,253 to Balzarini (1993) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,176,102 to Tracy (1993) and U.S. Pat. No. D383,305 to Holstrom (1997) position the pet in a sitting-up position. This position can be tiring to a pet""s spine if carried for long periods of time. The natural position would be to carry pet in a horizontal position keeping pressure off the spine of the pet.
Pet carrier""s providing no hindquarters and upper chest support as in both U.S. Pat. No. 4,559,906 to Smith (1985) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,148,956 to Funk (1992) limit the dispersion of the pet""s weight to only the torso area. The weight can be more evenly dispersed if the bottom portion of the carrier gave total coverage to the pet across chest, brisket, shoulders, ribcage, stifle, hindquarter and rump.
Upon reviewing U.S. Pat. No. 4,644,902 to Doyle, (1987) the leg openings are restrictive and lack full range of pet""s movements hindering pet""s circulation. Pockets are small and limit size and number of articles placed within. The strap limits multiple ways carrier can be worn.
Pet Carrier bags such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,977,857 to Slawinski (1990) and U.S. Pat No. D290,176 to Demeuse (1987) provide limited range of movement for pet""s legs. While the pet may be warm during cooler climates the pet carriers would be quite hot during warmer climates
As in U.S. Pat. No. 5,894,817 to Manuel, (1999) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,193,486 to Kitchens (1993), the pet carrier has straps positioned so that a person can place over one shoulder or hand carried. However they do not allow the pet carrier to also be worn on the front of the body and on the back. Elastic ribbons or bands are used around the legs and torso in said patent to Manuel. After continual wear the elastic will lose elasticity and is not as durable when washed and put in a hot dryer. Pet carriers will eventually have the need of cleaning and the materials of the carrier should be washable and dryer friendly. The pet carrier is limited to being worn on person""s shoulder and by hand. The main support is to the pet""s ribcage lacking support to the hindquarters and rump.
Finally, in the scope of my search, there is no other previous developed pet carrier that provides all of the multi-functional uses and the secure comfort of the cushioned and pocketed bone-shaped panels with crisscrossed straps. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
Objects and Advantages
Accordingly, besides the objects and advantages of the multi-functional pet carrier described in my above patent, several objects and advantages of the present invention are:
(a) to provide multiple positions that a pet carrier can be worn.
(b) to provide enhanced comfort experienced during the pet bearing process for the bearer
(c) to provide enhanced comfort for the pet while being carried.
(d) to provide a secure means of carrying a pet borne by a person or interfacing with a vehicle""s car seat.
(e) to provide a hands-free carrier.
(f) to provide spinal support to a pet while carried.
(g) to provide storage of articles needed by the bearer or the pet.
(h) using materials that are washable and dryer friendly.
(i) using fabrics that are reversible for style considerations.
(j) using fabrics that are considered for climate.
(k) using cushioning materials that provide warmth or arthritic pain relief.
(l) Providing a simpler means to construct to use and manufacture economically.
These together with further objects and advantages will become subsequently apparent with a study of the following description and the accompanying drawings, references being had to the accompanying drawing forming a part hereof, wherein like numerals refer to like parts throughout.
In accordance with the present invention a multi-functional pet carrier comprising a pocketed bone shaped panel of suitable flexible material, a cushioned bone shaped panel and elongated flexible straps or ropes attached at opposite corners respectfully.
Drawing Figures
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of preferred embodiment of the multi-functional pet carrier in its front positioned mode with pet being borne on the abdomen, taken from a position facing the carrier""s left side panel constructed in accordance with the invention. Person and dog are shown in phantom.
FIG. 2 is a perspective view of the present invention illustrated of the multi-functional pet carrier constructed in accordance with the principles of the present invention
FIG. 3 is an enlarged perspective view of the pocketed panel.
FIG. 4 is an enlarged view of the cushioned panel.
FIG. 5 is a section view of the cushioned filling inside panel 2.
FIG. 6 is an enlarged view of the straps and rings.
FIG. 7 is a perspective view of one embodiment of the multi-functional pet carrier worn in the backpack mode.
FIG. 8 is a perspective view of one embodiment of the multi-functional pet carrier worn in the shoulder mode.
FIG. 9 is a perspective view of one embodiment of the multi-functional pet carrier worn in the shoulder across torso to hip mode.
FIG. 10 is a perspective view of one embodiment of the multi-functional pet carrier worn in the handheld mode.
FIG. 11 is a perspective view of one embodiment of the multi-functional pet carrier secured to the seat of a vehicle.